casanova princess meets casanova prince
by zaepot
Summary: Casanovas are known for breaking hearts, stealing of first kisses, playing with someones feelings. What if the casanova princess meets casanova prince? What if their worlds collide? Will they learn to love despite the fact that they are both casanovas?
1. Chapter 1

_**Amu's POV**_

Hinamori Amu is the name. A high school student studying at Seiyo Academy. My dad's ownership. We also own 27-five star hotels in different countries around the planet.

And yes. We are rich. I have my own car, own condominium unit, own private jet, own land, own room. Psh! Yeah you get it.

Some says I'm a bitch, a slut, a flirt and a feeling-princess girl. Well I agree with them. But I'm not a dirty one. Some also says I'm generous, nice and beautiful. I know right.

I have a short, smooth pink hair, a fair white complexion, a sexy body shape, super killer smile .. and all that, I was born more than beautiful. And I have the highest confident.

But I promise. I'm nice.

I got friends. 4 of them actually. I treasure them. They are my true and trusted friends. .

Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I call him Nade. They own the best dance schools around the country. The Fujisaki-ha. It's a dance school. They own the best malls worldwide. It's exclusively for elites. Their mall sells the best product on Earth.

Hoshina Utau. She's the heiress of the Hoshina Airlines. Yep! Her family owns an airport. He's a singer too. Cool lady huh. She gave me the private jet I own.

Mashiro Rima. She's the daughter of the very High who owns the Irish Dress Couture. They have 22 branches world-wide. IDC has the most beautiful dresses in this planet. My friends and I also get a model on some of their fashion shows.

Yuiki Yaya. Their family owns 86 branches of Yuiki cuisine world-wide. They make the most delicious, mouth-watering dishes. Their restaurants are exclusively available for high people only.

Actually, how we met?

It's all because of our parents' companies. Since are companies are all exclusively for elites, our parents became business partners. And poof! We met like long lost brothers and sisters.

Of course, like others do, we also have a group name. We are the so called FFGF group. The most popular students in the campus. The famous fabulous gorgeous five.

We got fame, the beauty, riches. Seriously? What else can we ask for.

One problem I have, I don't love boys seriously.

Because

I'm Amu the cassanova princess.

Today is Saturday. Nothing else to do. Oh wait! I remembered. We are going to have a gimmick with my friends. Our parents allowed us cause were responsible enough to be allowed at a party. If only they knew.

I'm at my room staring at my walk in closet.

_*riiiiiing*_

Oh! Yaya's calling.

"Hey Yaya! What's up?"

_"Let's have our party at Royal Lounge later. Because dad said, let's not go to the Heat bar later. Theres a lot people there."_

"Aww. Is that so? We all know that there are only few hotties there."

_"Yeah! I know."_

"Yeah sure. It's better than having no gimmick."

_"I'm so sorry Amu."_

"It's okay Yaya."

_"See ya! Bye!"_

"Bye!"

Tsk! Royal Lounge. Every people in that lounge is very high elite. That's why it's a shame that you would do something dirty.

It's like you should always act decent. I can't do it. I'm the cassanova princess duh!

Heat Bar is always our hangout. God! There are so many handsome and hot guys there. And me, as a cassanova, of course it's heaven.

Nah! I'm just kidding. It's just that Heat bar is the official bar for GN.

Royal Lounge and Heat bar belongs to Yaya's family. Yes. They too own bars.

It's already 10:30 in the morning. But I still don't feel going out. Psh! I gotta take a bath now. After 30 minutes, I'm finally done.

I enter my one of my walk in closets. I'm hunting the perfect dress for tonight.

Found it! I took a magenta dress sleeveless and above the knee. With silver belt. I'm wearing a black wedge shoes. And wore magenta and silver blings.

Dangling earings, small black hand bag ... Then I put on a light make up. Before I got out of my room, I took a last glance of my beautiful me.

It's 12:30 in the noon. I need to go to Yaya's house. We will meet there. Oh! Did I forgot to tell you that our gimmick starts at 1 pm and ends at 12 am? Now I've mention it.

"BOOO!"

"Aaaaah! What! What's your PROBLEM!" I shouted at my brother. I fell down from the chair I was sitting on. He just walk in my room without knocking first? Where's his manners?

"Hahhahaha! I just wanna see your crazy expression."

"Tss! Will you just shut up! I gotta go!"

I went out my room then down the stairs. Yeah!I have an older brother. Tamaki Hinamori. Well I have a younger sis-

"Ami! Give that back to me." My sneaky lil sis got my bag Ugh!

"Sis! You're going to a party again? Then you'll kiss guys like mwaa mwaa mwaa." What the?! My bag!

"Ami! Gross! Your still young then you know that now?"

"Here! Your bag. Don't cry okay?" she laughs at me.

"Hey sneaky sis. Is that a 6 year ol supposed to talk to a sixteen year old?"

"Whatever!"

My forever sister, Ami Hinamori. I need to go.

"Senpai. Drive me to Yaya's place please? Full speed. Thanks." I told my driver.

There my driver drive me to my Porsche going to Yaya's place.

I got to her place after 15 minutes. I saw them waiting for me. Oh no! I'm late.

*facepalm*

"Gosh Amu! You're late!" - Utau

"You're 23 minutes late." - Rima

"Guys, I'm sorry. It's just my brother and lil sis ... "

"Nevermind. Come on! Let's party!" - Nade

Life saver Nade. I sigh in relief. I gave Nade a thank-you-look.

We went straight at the mall, then ate plenty of mouth-watering foods, then shopping. It's Fujisaki's mall, that's why it's still high class.

It's already 5 pm. We use our pink Ferrari. It's a gift from our parents 3 years ago.

We arrive at Royal Lounge. How I hate this place.

"Guys! Let's just go to Heat bar." I told them cause I have a plan.

"We're not allowed there." - Yaya

"I'll be at fault. I promise. If mom asks, I can answer it. Let's go!" - I'm the bad one. It's just that I don't like it here. There are no hotties.

"I'll come Amu!" - Utau.

"Okay!" They all agreed with me.

~Heat Bar~

As we enter the bar, all eyes on us. Mouth dropped. The girls are upset. Psh! Head turner, drop dead gorgeous, eye catcherr, guy magnet. There! We're so the best.

Woah! Theres a lot of hotties here.

"Oh my god! Amu! You're ex is here." - Utau said as we are going to our place in the bar.

Ex? Yuro? My god! I've already move on. We broke up 3 weeks ago. I know. Every guy in this bar is my ex? My relationships never lasted for 1 month. I dumped them. It's my trip. Mean right? But that's me.

Just because, I don't feel the spark. I hate guys but I love them.. Haha

"Don't worry guys, I'm so over it."

"Woah! That's fast." - Rima

"Later on there's a new guy again." - Nade

"That's how it goes. After all, I'm the cassanova princess." I said with pretty mean smirk. "I need to go to the restroom." I said

As I went out of the restroom, "Dude! Look! So pretty."

"Yeah dude! Sexy. Serenade her already."

I know right. That's me who'm they are referring to. I approach them.

"Hey guys!" I said then kiss the one at the middle. Long kiss. Sh*t! Why can't I stop.

"Wooooh!" I heard the two boys swooned.

We need some air so we break the kiss.

"You're a good kisser." I siad to the guy. Hey! why can I hear my heart beat fast?

"I know. And your as hot as my kiss." he replied with a killer smile.

"Thanks. By the way I'm Amu."

"Ikuto. Nice to meet you sexy."

A cassanova huh? I smiled at them and went back to my girls.

Is it good? What do you think of this story?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ikuto's POV**

Aish! Why can't I forget that kiss.

Her lips, it's different compared to those girls I've kissed before. Feels like theres something about that kiss. Can't get out of my head.

I'm still holding my lips as I watch her go.

Oh anyways, I'm Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Yup. I'm handsome, gentleman, player, rich. It's like I have everything. But no. I still lack from love.

Every girl loves me. But that's just because of my looks. They didn't know me first before they awe me. Feels like looks is the only thing that is important nowadays.

I have my friends. Kukai, Nagi, Kairi, Rythm.

My family owns one five star cruise ship liner, the Tsukiyomi Cruise. Our shipline is one of the most famous and most expensive cruise ship in the entire universe.

I'm here at the Heat Bar today. My friends say that there are a lot of sexy girls here. That's the reason why I'm here.

Yes. I'm a casanova. The CASANOVA PRINCE.

My past time is having a relationship with girls. It's just because I can't find my princess. Sometimes, I thought she's the one but no.

"Ui dude! Let's drink." - Kukai

I'm already dunk. But not totally drunk. I'm watching at Amu who is dancing with her troupe on the dance floor. She's so pretty but a flirt. But still I can't forget about the kiss we shared a while ago. I hate like this. So gay.

That girl is probably drunk. She dance so wild. If that girl would be harass -

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Hala. Why did I yelled that. Girlfriend? She's not even my girlfriend. Just because theres a guy who's harassing her and she didn't even notice it.

I went close to Amu and grab her hand to pull away from the dance floor.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM SWEETIEPIE?!" Psh! She's totally drunk.

"They have been harassing you. Be responsible enough for your self."

"Psh! Why do you care? You probably like me, ain't you?" - Amu

Why did I even care about her. Tsk! I've been on trouble again.

"Me? A handsome boy like me .. have .. interest .. with a .. with a .. girl like .. like you?" Aist! I'm stuterring.

"YEAH! YOU TOTALLY LIKE ME! HAHAHHAAH!" -She's drunk for sure.

"Psh! I don't know what are you talking about. I'll gonna give you back to your friends." And there I assist her to her friends.

"Hey Amu!Where have you been? We thought you already left." the girl in green skirt said. I don't know if who she was. Tss! She's beautiful. Oops! I'm wrong. The girl I'm assisting is more beautiful.

**Amu's POV**

"Me? Going home? Hahaha!" That's me. I'm drunk. I feel so dizzy. I feel like throwing up. But wait who is this assisting me that won't let go yet?

"Hey sweetie. Why won't you let go of me yet?"

"You want to fell down? You can't seem to balance your body. Tss!" - guy

"Psh! Okay fine."

He let me sit down near Utau.

"I shall go. Take care of your friends." - guy

He went away. He's so handsome. I feel like my consciousness came back.

I'm not too drunk anymore. Hmm. I know him now. He is Ikuto, the one I kiss with all my might. yes the MYSTERIOUS KISSER.

Haaay! Why am I thinking about that. Usually, if we are having our gimmick, I'm mingling with some guys or sometimes make out with them. But what am I doing right now. I'm wasting my time thinking about him.

"Hey girl. You're spacing out." - Yaya

"You're thinking about the cute guy a while ago right? Yieee!" - Nade

"Is the consciousness of the CASANOVA PRINCESS came back already?" Rima

"Ahhhg! Shut up! I should not be affected with that kiss. I have been doing that for long with my boys." I said. I drink wine. It's irrating me, I can't forget about it.

There. I saw him talking to three girls. He's totally a player.

It's already 11:53 pm. Tss! Hows that? I haven't enjoyed myself yet. I hate that kiss. Wait! why if I had said that feels like I'm lying.

NO AMU! YOU WON'T FALL!

"Hey Amu. Let's go! Dad has been calling already." - Utau.

"Yeah right. Or maybe you want to get his number - " - Yaya

"Hey AMU! Don't leave unless you give me your phone number." - Ikuto

OHMYGOD! Why is my heart is pumping blood too fast? I think I'm blushing?

"Girl! Make a move. The cute guy is talking to you." - Nade

"Ahh ... ee .. Ah what number? Ahh yes my number." I said stuterring.

He gave me his phone aand I enter my number.

"Thanks Amu. I think I like you. Bye!" Ikuto said walking far away from us.

_Thanks Amu. __**I think I like you.**__ Bye!_

_Thanks Amu.__** I think I like you. **__Bye!_

_Thanks Amu. __**I think I like you.**__ Bye!_

Okay. So what was the I LIKE YOU all about?

"YIEEE!" My FFGFs yelled. I blush!. Psh! What's that. I'm blushing. Why so awkward? I was immune to that before. Tsk! What's happening to me? There we went home already. The driver drive us by our homes.


End file.
